MAMA KNOW'S
by TnxDan
Summary: Freddie finally tells Carly he doesn't want her to be his girlfriend. He loves another! Will Sam be shocked and Will she blow it? Seddie all the Way!


**Mama Know's**

**(How things change when MAMA KNOW's )**

**A/N: Everything is owned by Dan & his Schneider's Bakery Productions Inc. I only have the imagination and love for the show. "Tnx Dan!"**

Carly sits on her couch in thought it is friday evening. One hour before her iCarly web show was to start. Her thoughts wasn't on the show at all. Everything had been rehearsed twice that week by Sam, and herself it was prefect IF! The big if was Freddie he had been distant not talking all that week. He was always listening to his pear pod even during their rehearses.

Oh! He was still saying 5-4-3-2, and points his finger for her, and Sam to start but then he looked like he was going through the motions only! She was not saying he wasn't doing a good job with the camera, Hey! It was Freddie he was always on the mark with every shot. She was just worried about him. She over heard his music one time on at break from rehearse it sounded so moody, and very depressing beat. The oddest thing about his mood was no matter what Sam said, or did to him he just shrugged it off with no protest. That was driving Sam crazy that he would not respond to her.

Then her cell phone rings it was Freddie. "Hi Freddie Whats up!"

He speaks, "Hey Carl's! I'll get right to the point I know I haven't been very friendly with you guys this week. Can I come over now! I need to say something to you Carl's."

"Sure Freddie!" Carly replies to his request.

"Then I'll meet you in the studio in ten minutes." Freddie says!

Carly responses with a question. "Ok! Do you want me to come alone, or should I call Sam to be there too?"

"No Sam Carly! Just You!" Freddie replies.

Carly then says "Oh ok Freddie! Bye now."She hang up her phone. Carly didn't know what it was all about? But at least Freddie wanted to talk. So she gets up off the couch, and goes up the stairs to the studio to wait for him.

Ten Minutes Later:

Carly was in the studio now but she was very nervous! Why did Freddie want to talk to her alone? The elevator door starts rising it was Freddie who walks out. Carly greets him "Hi Freddie!"

"Hi there Carl's" "Freddie answers.

"So! What's the problem Freddie? You know I have been so worried about you this week!" Carly questions him with concern in her voice.

He quickly responds. "Well, I have been worried about you too! That's what the whole thing has been about!

She looked at him confused, "What do you mean? You were worried about me?"

Freddie answers her. "Yes I was worried about you! Because of what I am going to say to you."

"So! What is it Freddie?" Carly nervously asked.

Freddie takes a deep breath in, and exhales out slowly. "This has been tormenting me ever since we agreed to stop being a couple after I saved your life. I thought then Carly you were the only love for me."

"Oh!" She answers in a very low voice.

"Carly! I have been avoiding this subject for a long time now, but I have come to a conclusion I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore. I am over you Carly. I know now I love you like a sister." Freddie pauses, "A sister I never had!"

Carly's eyes start welling up the tear's. "Oh Freddie, I have been feeling that way too! But I was afraid to tell you because I thought it would break your heart! I don't care for you that way anymore. I care for you as a very special best friend, and Hey!By the way I can always use another brother!"

Freddie gets a big smile on his face, and continues " I have one other thing to tell you Carly. In all my thoughts about not wanting you as a girlfriend, and love me anymore. I know now the person I have been in love with all along!"

Carly looks at him in surprise! Who is she Freddie?" Freddie pauses to takes another deep breath. "It's Sam!"

Carly's eyes get big with tears of happiness as she shouts with joy! " OMG! I always knew you cared for Sam!

At that moment who should walk through the door of the studio. SAM! "Hi Carl's! What's up? Oh Hi! Fredthegloomy!" Sam had been calling him that all week to try to get a raise out of him.

Carly turns with tears in her eyes, "Sam! You're Here! Freddie has something very special to tell you."

Sam looks at Carly, and runs to her. "Why are you crying Carl's?" Sam not giving her a chance to speak. She now turns to look at Freddie with the same anger in her eyes when she thought he had told Carly they had kissed. She knew it was his fault that Carly was crying! She says to him "You! You! What did you do to make Carly cry?"

"He did nothing Sam!" Carly shouts trying to explain.

But Sam did not listen to her she then runs over to Freddie, and grabbed him by his collar. "I know you did it! You have been in such a awful mood all week Freddie Benson! You had to make her cry. She is your best friend! How could you? I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"STOP Sam! STOP!" Carly pleads with tears in her eyes for Sam to stop!

Freddie then pulls his collar loose from Sam's grasp. " Carly thats ok! I think I have the my answer now! I'll just leave, and go to my place." Freddie silently walks by Sam, but stops to kiss Carly on her cheek then he hurries out the door.

Sam continues her rant! " You better leave Benson! You Coward!"

"SAM! Freddie did not make me cry!" Carly looks at her in discussed! "I was crying because I was Happy!"

"You were crying Carl's! Because you were happy?" Sam looked confused!

"Yes I was! Freddie just told me why he was so sad all this week." Carly tries to explains farther!

"Why was he Carl's?" Sam asks.

Carly says to her "He told me that he did not love me anymore, and..." but Sam interrupts her.

"He tolded you What!" Sam shouted with surprise, and anger back in her voice again!

Yes Sam! He doesn't love me in that special way that a boyfriend loves their girlfriends!" But he loves me like a sister, and I am fine with that Sam!" Carly shouts above Sam.

"Oh he did!" Sam calms down, and Carly continues, "but he told me also he was in love with someone else!" "Who is this slut Carly?" Sam shouts again!

"She is no slut Sam!" Carly counters her shouting with calm. " Then who is she Carly?" Sam questions!

"You know her very well Sam!" Carly then pauses, It's You Sam! Freddie loves you!

Sam was in shock at what Carly had told her. Totally motionless with her mouth wide open!

But then Carly start's jumping up, and down with a big smile on her face. "This is prefect Sam! Freddie love you! And you just told to me only last week that you did care for him!"

Sam finally moves to look at Carly "But Carly! I said I did not know if he felt the same way for me?"

Carly kept smiling, and jumping, "But He does Sam! He does care for you!"

Sam then breaks in on Carly joy. "Carly! I don't think it matter much anymore?"

"Why Sam?" Carly questions her "I just called him a coward, and told him that I hated him Carly!" Sam replies with the sounds of remorse in her voice.

Carly's face now turns to concern for Sam. She grabs Sam in a big hug as she could see Sam had tears running down her cheeks. "Sam it will be alright! Freddie loves you!"

"But Carly! How can he after what I said to him?" Sam was crying even harder now! Carly looked at her, and says. "Go to him Sam! Tell him how you really feel!"

"But Carly he went to his apartment his mom is there! She will not let me in she knows by now I broke her little Freddie's heart!"

Carly looks at Sam, and then takes action. She grabs Sam by the arm, and starts dragged her out the studio, and down the stairs. Sam protest's being dragged to see Freddie. "I can't go to Freddie apartment Carly!"

"I am not taking you to his apartment you idiot!" Carly says as she keeps dragging Sam.

Carly then turns left at the bottom of the staircase toward Spencer's bathroom. She drags Sam into the bathroom. Then Carly point's with her finger out the window towards the fire escape. "Sam! That is Freddie's place the fire escape! Now go to him!"

Sam turns to Carly with tears in her eyes. "He will not talk to me Carly."

Carly says with love in her voice "Yes he will Sam! I know Freddie he has a kind heart. Please Go! or you will regret it for the rest of your life!"

Sam sigh's, "I'll go Carl's" she turns, and goes out of Spencer's bathroom. Sam goes out of the apartment. Then she starts walking down the hallway to the fire escape.

Once she reaches the fire escape she peeks around the glass door. The same door she looked around that night over two years ago.

There he was sitting in the same chair looking out at the Seattle skyline. He was playing his Bose music system as he did back then. Sam starts to remember like it was before. She says to herself this is like that french word what is it? Oh yea! Déjà vu.

She then shakes her head to bring herself back to reality. Sam now takes a deep breath, and knock on the glass to get his attention.

Freddie looks behind himself, and signals her with his two fingers to come on out.

Sam steps out on the fire escape then sets down and says. "Hi! what's up?"

He turns to get up, he lowers the sound of his music he was playing. It was another déjà vu moment for Sam it was "Running Away" the same song that was playing two year ago. Then Freddie's speaks, "Hi Sam!"

Sam takes another deep breath, "Freddie! I am sorry for what I said in the studio!"

Freddie says, "that's alright it doesn't matter." Sam sighs, "It doesn't matter?"

He answers softly, " it would never work anyway?" Sam replies sincerely, "what will never work?"

Freddie continues. "Well! Freddie loves Sam that's what!"

Sam counters what he said."Well I think Sam loves Freddie will work!"

Freddie looks at her confused. "You know Sam! You just said Sam loves Freddie. "I know I did!" Sam challenges his remark.

"So what are you getting at with that statement Sam." Freddie enquires.

She replies to him, "This is what I mean Freddie" Sam quickly gets up from where she was sitting on the door frame. She comes over to him then she puts her arms around his neck, and just as quickly presses her soft pink lips to his passionately kissing him.

Then when she pulls away she says, "If you do not think Freddie loves Sam will work? I know Sam loves Freddie will! Do you want to know why?"

Freddie nod's his head yes! "Mama knows! I loves you Freddie Benson!" Sam Answers.

Freddie smiles at that and says "Well Sam! If Mama knows it must be true!"

Then they pulled close to kiss again!" When they separate from that kiss. Freddie looks at his watch "I think we need to get to the studio for icarly it's time to start!

Sam looks at Freddie "Mama is enjoying herself to much! Our fans will have to wait!"

She then grabs him even tighter, and Sam passionately kisses Freddie again!

**WELL! Here it is my first story.**

**I know it's So Sappy Sweet And Predictable.**

**But Come On! It's Seddie for Pete's Sake!**

**I know the writing style needs improving.**

**Just review it and Don't Slam me to bad.**

**PLEASE!:))) **


End file.
